Holidays
by Marry-black
Summary: TimKon, dans la continuité de "Révisions" 1 et 2. Enfin. Les examens sont terminés. plus qu'à profiter des vacances maintenant...


Hello hello, journée postage de minific intensif!

Alors celle ci est une fic cadeau pour une amie qui vient de passer son bac! Et dédicacé à tous les gens qui viennent de passer des exams! Elle se place dans la continuité de mes fics Révisions 1 et 2

Disclaimer : ils sont pas à moiii!

* * *

><p>Il reposa son stylo et jeta un œil à la grande horloge qui égrénait les heures sur le mur d'en face. Un quart d'heure d'avance. Il prit le temps de se relire comme lui avait conseillé…ou plutôt ordonné son cher professeur particulier, luttant contre son instinct qui lui dictait de courir hors de la salle et de prendre tous ses cours pour les balancer à quelques kilomètres dans les airs, ou encore allumer un grand feu de joie avec.<p>

Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée vu que, malgré ses révisions intensives, il pouvait toujours rater ces fichus exams ou devoir aller en épreuve de rattrapage. Mais pour l'instant il était relativement confiant. Et surtout totalement euphorique d'avoir enfin terminé. Huit minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve il rangea ses stylos, rechaussa correctement ses lunettes et partit remettre sa copie, remit son sac sur son dos d'un mouvement d'épaule qui manqua de faire craquer sa chemise à carreau et sortit à pas mesurés de la salle silencieuse.

Tout aussi tranquillement il sortit de l'établissement, passa la grille et continua quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que plus personne ne puisse le voir…et il décolla telle une fusée, passa la couverture nuageuse et lâcha enfin le cri de joie qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait posé son stylo. On avait sûrement du l'entendre à plusieurs continents de là mais il fallait que ça sorte. C'était fini. FI-NI!

Il vola jusqu'à la ferme, passa par la fenêtre pour jeter son sac dans sa chambre, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour offrir une bise à Ma et une caresse à Krypto.

"Fini mes exams, oui ça c'est bien passé, j'y vais, bye"

Martha Kent sourit, amusée, et lui tendit un sachet en papier en déposant un baiser sur le menton du jeune homme avant qu'il ne disparaisse par la porte de la cuisine.

"Passe leur le bonjour!"

Cria-t-elle alors qu'il était déjà sorti et avait redécollé, direction Gotham. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il survolait le domaine des Wayne, et entrait par une fenêtre ouverte du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour tendre l'oreille. En bas, dans la cave, des cris, une respiration rauque, des battements de cœur rapides…Tim. Un petit sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers l'horloge qui menait à la dite cave.

"Ce n'est que moi Alfie!"

Lança-t-il à la volée en marchant dans les couloirs, histoire de rassurer le majordome qui apparut d'ailleurs au coin d'un couloir.

"Bonjour Mr Kent, j'imagine que vos examens se sont bien passés."

"Parfaitement, merci, au fait Ma vous offre ça."

Répondit-il en tendant au majordome son sachet, sûrement plein de cookies, avec la recette, connaissant Ma. Alfred et tout son flegme britannique se permirent un sourire ravi et il prit le sachet avec précautions.

"Tous mes remerciements à Mme Kent, bonne fin de journée Monsieur."

Le britannique se fendit d'un petit salut et s'en retourna à ses occupations.

"Bye Alfie"

Il laissa le majordome disparaitre au coin du couloir et repartir vers la cave, encore une fois d'un pas rapide, courant presque dans les escaliers, jusqu'à terminer les derniers mètres en volant à quelques centimètres du sol, pour arriver devant un Tim en pantalon de sport, torse nu et son bo à la main, enchainement les mouvements rapides et précis, sans s'arrêter une seconde quand il le vit arriver.

Il le détailla des pieds à la tête, la bouche soudainement sèche devant cette vision. Il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être sexy avec ce regard de tueur à gage… bon d'accord non, il n'avait pas oublié à quel point Tim pouvait être sexy en toute circonstances, mais là, maintenant, il réalisait à quel point il avait eu envie de le voir. Une semaine ce n'était pas si long, certes, et ils avaient été séparés bien plus longtemps que ça avant, mais là il avait tellement été plongé dans ses examens qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées… et à cet instant ses idées gravitaient surtout autour de son petit ami en sueur et tout essoufflé…

Petit ami qui ne s'était toujours pas arrêté dans son entrainement et se servait maintenant de lui comme un punching-ball, apparemment il n'avait pas terminé son entrainement et ne voulait pas s'arrêter avant la fin. Avec un sourire amusé Conner esquiva un coup de pied sauté et retira le bâton des mains de son ami avant de le jeter au loin.

"Alors tes exams?"

Demanda-t-il en dansant hors de sa portée, un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que l'entrainement devenait subitement plus intéressant, enfin un vrai combat.

"Réussis, je pense, j'ai eu un bon prof particulier."

"Content de l'entendre, t'as de la chance de l'avoir ce gars…"

"Mouais…en plus il est plutôt sexy…"

Tim n'avait pas ralenti le mouvement, était toujours un poil essoufflé mais réussissait à suivre la conversation sans aucun problème, et arrivait d'ailleurs à mettre Conner dans l'embarras, à force de sautiller partout… et puis vraiment, il n'était pas venu là pour ça, à la base.

"Sinon euh…il est pas là Bruce?"

"Nan, probablement sur un toit quelque part…"

"Dick?"

"Probablement à quelques centimètres du premier…voire moins, vu l'heure."

"Damian?"

"Là-haut, sur sa PS3, avec un casque."

Le visage de Conner s'éclaira d'un sourire ravi et il attrapa le poignet de son petit ami, et grâce à un soupçon de télékinésie il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser férocement, maintenant qu'il était sûr que personne n'arriverait derrière lui avec un couteau à lame de kryptonite verte s'il osait poser la main sur le bébé de la famille…

Tim parut légèrement surpris sur le moment, mais laissa vite tomber l'entrainement pour répondre à son baiser avec autant de fougue, s'accrochant au cou de son petit ami et refermant ses jambes sur sa taille tel un koala sur un eucalyptus.

"On monte ou t'as pas fini ton entrainement…?"

"J'ai la vague impression que tu l'as fini pour moi"

Kon eut un petit sourire à peine désolé en se dirigeant vers l'escalier alors que Tim se vengeait en lui mordant le cou, histoire de lui apprendre… morsures qui se transformèrent vite en baisers, pendant que Kon le portait hors de cette cave, froide et obscure, sûrement truffée de caméra ou de détecteurs de gens qui tripotent des robins, et très probablement l'endroit ou arriveraient les deux personnes les plus susceptibles d'avoir un couteau à lame de kryptonite verte et de vouloir s'en servir sur lui s'ils le surprenaient en pleine action avec leur fils ou petit frère…

* * *

><p>Encore un truc sans fin...j'ai du mal avec mes fins en ce moment...mais bon, les reviews sont lues et appréciées!<p> 


End file.
